Jennifer Stone
Jennifer Stone is an American professional wrestler. She is currently signed with the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Jennifer Stone. Backstory Jennifer Stone is a third-generation Superstar following in the footsteps of her late Grandfather Ricky Stone and her Mother Emma Stone. Jennifer was born and raised in Richmond Virginia, since she was a young girl she has always had a strong passion for Professional Wrestling, watching old tapes of her Grandfather from the '60s, and idolizing her Mother, her Father didn't have same passion though, he wrestled in WWE for 7 months as Nate Stone but quit because he didn't really enjoy it, however, her mother had continued to wrestle in WWE and ECW, so naturally, it was always Jennifer's dream to become a Pro Wrestler. So in 2003, Jennifer started Pro Wrestling Training after School, during training she decided that she wanted to combine her mothers high flying style using fast and gymnastic offence and her Grandfathers dominating powerhouse style. However, her experience in training was harder than she thought. Her fellow trainee's and her Coach were very hard on her, always telling her that she wasn't good enough and that her blood didn't mean she had to be respected, she was also pressured by the Coach to do a lot more than the boys, because of this she had given up on training and decided that she wasn't fit for Pro Wrestling. So she went to school normally but started working-out to pursue a career in bodybuilding. She soon lost interest in Pro Wrestling all together and went about life normally. After graduating High School she was preparing to pursue a full-time career in bodybuilding, but her mother had retired from Pro Wrestling and asked Jennifer would she be willing to reconsider taking up Pro Wrestling if she had received private training, but Jennifer respectfully refused, Emma didn't argue with her though, instead so said "You have the potential to change Hearts, to change the Future of Pro Wrestling, and to change the women's division forever" however she still continued bodybuilding, but the quote did inspire her to watch Pro Wrestling again and after much thought, and seeing the state of the "Divas Era" in WWE she decided to try Pro Wrestling again and change the division her mother strived so hard to create. So she took up her mother's offer to get private training, so her mother recommended getting trained by her Grandfather Ricky Stone himself (who was 74 at this time). She took the offer and went to see him a month later. Upon going to his residence in Atlanta Georgia they began training in a private gym Ricky had owned, picking up where Jennifer had left off in High School. Ricky gave her tips on her in-ring craft and helped her complete the basics of pro wrestling. After 4 months Jennifer had perfected the basics of both amateur and Pro Wrestling and was recommended to continue her training at World Wrestling Alliance in Atlanta. She took the recommendation and continued learning there. However, her in-ring skill had grown so vastly that she graduated with only 9 months of advanced training. After graduating she went back to her Grandfathers residence to say goodbye because she was going back to Richmond to taking bookings for independent promotions, while saying goodbye Ricky told her "Always remember, respect is not given nor inherited, its earned through changing hearts". With that, Jennifer went back to Richmond and started competing in local promotions, however, the path to the top wasn't as easy as she thought. When she began she would often be told to "put over" other talents and for a while, she had been in a losing streak of 17 - 0. One day WWE hosted an event in Richmond, and Jennifer was called in, once again as enhancement talent against Beth Phoenix in 2008 under the name Jennifer Michelle. She did lose the match but this exposure led to other promotions booking her. Here is where her pro wrestling life changed forever. Promotions started to recognize her talent and started booking her as a top performer. After 4 years she had found success in multiple different indy promotions around America and the name Jennifer Stone soon started to become a big name on the indies scene. In 2014 Jennifer was at an indy Promotion back Richmond where she met Aaron Hunter who had offered to help her truly sharpen her in-ring skills, at first she denied the offer, but she realized that to truly reach the top she had to reach her absolute limits, so she accepted and with Aaron's guidance she had perfected her Hybrid style and after working with Aaron, her career had reached new heights. She soon began travelling around the world Dominating promotion after promotion, and soon became a name recognized around the globe. She has also been nominated for Best Female Wrestler of the year once. She dedicates her success to everybody that's helped her and parts of her moveset reflect this. She uses The Dominator and Stonedrop/Rock Bottom as homage to her Grandfather and coach Ricky Stone(who passed in 2018), she uses the spear and Moonsaults as homage to her mother Emma Stone and she uses various strikes as well as The Headshot/Sliding Knee Strike, as homage to her second trainer and Husband Aaron Hunter. Signatures & Finishers Signatures * Jenn-3 (F5) * Headshot (Sliding Knee Strike) Finishers * Jennocide (Rampage) * Spear (Spear 11) Championships & Accomplishments Online Wrestling Federation * 1x Women's Champion Nicknames * The She-Beast * The Dominator * The Next Jennesis